Memories
by Multi Directional Hash Browns
Summary: While going through a rough time in their relationship, Kin remembers what caused all of it. MelloxOC
1. Chapter 1

The June sky was dark as rain poured heavily from the gray clouds. A Shinigami was in the sky, trying to fly on a straight path but was having trouble due to heavy winds. Unless you possessed or touched a notebook called the 'Death Note', there was no way you'd be able to see the flying creature. Where was this young creature going, no one knew. She had run away from her world and went to the Human World to get away from it all. As she continued flying, the storm became heavier, and it became harder for her to navigate. As a lightning bold struck down and hit her wing, she cried out and fell to the ground, landing in front of a building.

"Say, is she okay?" A young male voice asked.

"I dunno. I'm sure the manager can take care of her." Another young male voice said.

As the two boys continued to talk in their little corner and discussed what they found, the young girl woke up, and started looking around the room.

"W-Where am I?" She asked.

"You're at the Whammy House. The manager found you asleep in front of it while a storm was going on." The blond haired boy said.

"The…Wammy House?" The girl asked.

"That's right. The Wammy House is an orphanage for gifted children" The white haired boy said.

"So, what's your name??" The blond haired boy asked.

"M-Me? I'm K-Kin. Kin Jacobsen. What about you two?" She asked.

"I'm Mello." The blond haired male said.

"And I am Near." The white haired male said.

"Mello, and Near. I'll remember that." Kin said, now smiling.

As the years passed, Kin became very good friends with Near and Mello. Also, two new kinds arrived in the Whammy House, and she became friends with them as well. As they got into their older teens, the five of them started to change and grow slightly apart. Near stayed in his corner and played with his toys. Matt and Mello would get together and scheme up ideas. And Kin and Katilyn would hang out, attempting to tease Matt and Mello. One day though, they all decided to leave after finding out that L and Watari was dead. Near went on to his own to avenge L, Matt and Mell went together to beat Near at avenging L, and Kin and Katilyn went together to do whatever.

Once Kin hit seventeen, everything changed. Katilyn, her close friend, had been killed by a criminal that happened to be in the same place as her. Kin wanted to get revenge on the criminal, but remembered that killing another person wouldn't bring Katilyn back. So, with a heart full of anger and sadness, she turned into her Shinigami form; her hair now in four pigtails, her blue eyes now red and tiny black spirals were around them, and her regular clothes turned into gothic ones. Once that was done, she unleashed her wings and flew off, now on the search for Matt and Mello.

After flying around for about seven hours, Kin finally arrived at Matt and Mello's hideout. She transformed back into her human form and went inside, getting stopped by a large guy.

"What's the password?" He asked her.

"I'm here to see Mello. Move big guy." Kin bluntly said.

"Mello? Let me go check with him." The large guy said, walking off.

Once they came back, Kin smirked at the blond male.

"Hey Mello. It's been a while. "She said, now crossing her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

After finding Mello and Matt that fateful day four years ago, Kin had started living with them. About a year later, Kin and Mello had started dating. Three years later however, their relationship had turned for the worst. Untold secrets and lies had torn them apart, causing so much tension between the two. The first secret that caused a bit of an argument was when Kin decided to let Mello know what she really was.

_"Mello?" Kin asked, now going into the main room with chocolate, watching her boyfriend eating the same thing. ___

_"What is it?" Mello asked, taking a bite of his chocolate and looking at her. ___

_"There's something I need to tell you." She said, looking away. ___

_"What is it?" He asked her, taking another bite. ___

_"I-I'm a Shinigami." Kin said. ___

_"What?" Mello asked, now shocked. ___

_"Here, I'll show you." She said, now closing her eyes and concentrating. ___

_Her blonde shoulder length hair split into four pigtails, her blue eyes now red and tiny black spirals were around them, and her pink cap, red shirt, and navy jeans were now replaced with gothic clothes. ___

_"T-That's why at the Whammy House you were able to randomly walk through walls and go through materials!" Mello said, now getting slightly angry. ___

_"Mello?" Kin asked, now lost. ___

_"Why didn't you say this earlier?! We could of found the notebook by now and catch Kira! Don't you care about avenging L and beating Near?!" The blond shouted, now walking off. ___

_At that moment, Kin became angry and turned back into a human, stomping off._

"Fucking Mello…At least I told you I was one." Kin muttered, looking out a rainy window as she went back into her world of memories.

_Another memory she stumbled upon was when Katilyn came by, even though she was pronounced dead. ___

_"K-Katilyn? I-I thought you were dead!" Kin said, eyes now wide. ___

_I was saved by another Shinigami." She said, now smiling. ___

_"T-That's great!" Kin said, now smiling too. ___

_But little did Kin know, things would happen. Day by day, Katilyn would disappear, making Kin wonder where her friend was. One day, Kin was enraged as she caught Katilyn attempting to seduce Mello. At that moment, she whipped out her Death Note and wrote down Katilyn's name, seeing the young woman die instantly._

I don't regret killing you Katilyn. You deserved it." Kin said.

Soon, Mello came in. Before Kin could speak, he walked over and grabbed her by the waist, immediately, smashing his lips down onto hers. Kin gasped for a bit and that gave Mello an opening. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, his tongue now remembering the feeling of her mouth. He grabbed her tongue and sucked on it, causing the woman to lightly moan out. Eventually, the two parted, leaving Kin all dazed and breathless.

"W-What was that for?" She asked.

"It's been too long. Let's go upstairs." Mello said, leading her upstairs.

Kin just smirked as she realized what was going on. She knew this was his way of saying sorry.


End file.
